The Taste of Tekka Makki
by bjont
Summary: The beginnings of a relationship are often slow. Sometimes, it takes a simple request and a secluded lunch break to get the pages turning.. TezukaxFuji.


**The Taste of Tekka-Makki**

_Author: _bjont

_Anime:_ Prince of Tennis

_Rating:_ K+

_Disclaimer: _Takeishi Konomi owns just about everything here.. Including my life, which just about revolves around PoT. ;) Hehe.

--

Fuji followed Tezuka across the grounds of Seigaku in silence. The two had been dating for the past month, although not much in their relationship had actually changed. There was the occasional, purposeful brush of the hands or a soft, lingering look, but Tezuka's stoic mask had yet to be lifted. That was why Fuji was pleasantly surprised when the buchou asked him to join him for lunch. Tezuka's request had been something along the lines of, "Fuji, let's eat lunch. Just us," but it was obviously a romantic move, nonetheless. Or so the tensai hoped.

Tezuka stopped beside a large Japanese maple, whose long, elegant branches swept the soft ground. Tezuka slipped under the cover of the tree, motioning for Fuji to follow.

Underneath the canopy of twisting branches, the afternoon light was filtered through a layer of maroon leaves, casting a soft glow across the grass. Tezuka sat against the base of the tree and proceeded to open the bento box he had been carrying. Fuji perched next to him, slightly taken aback. Inside were several neat rows of tekka-makki. Tezuka took a small dish out of the box into which he carefully poured a small amount of rich, brown soy sauce. Selecting a pair of chopsticks, he silently began to mix in a surprisingly large amount of wasabi.

"Ne, Tezuka, do you like that much wasabi?" Fuji asked, watching the bespectacled boy dip a roll into the sauce.

"No," Tezuka replied. He lifted the sushi up and held it over his cupped hand. "But you do." Leaning toward the tensai, he held the sushi directly in front of Fuji's mouth. "Open." Fuji did as he was told, and Tezuka carefully placed the roll on the tensai's light pink tongue. Withdrawing the chopsticks, he watched, his expression unchanging, as Fuji slowly closed his mouth and began to chew. Satisfied, Tezuka repeated the process. It wasn't until he'd fed Fuji an entire row of the tekka-makki that Tezuka paused long enough to allow the blue-eyed boy a chance to speak.

"Te-.. Tezuka?" he questioned, stuttering slightly as he gazed up into the buchou's slate gray eyes. "Are you feeding me?"

"Aah," Tezuka answered, as if the question wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. Fuji let his gaze fall to the bento box.

"You only brought one pair of chopsticks," he noted. "How am I supposed to feed you?" Tezuka looked slightly taken-aback.

"Err." Fuji's smile widened.

"I guess we'll have to make do without two pairs, then," he decided. Reaching forward, he plucked a piece of sushi from the box and let it hover over the sauce. "Do you want wasabi-soy or not?" Tezuka shook his head. "Saa, okay." He gently leaned over and waited patiently for the buchou to open his mouth. Tezuka did so hesitantly, and automatically closed it as soon as he felt the roll touch his tongue, forgetting that Fuji's fingers remained trapped in his mouth. His cheeks earning a slight pink tinge, he met the tensai's smiling, expectant gaze and reopened slightly. Fuji slipped his fingers out, hoping his ever-present smile was succeeding at masking the nervous, fluttering delight he was housing in his stomach. Tezuka's innards were performing similar feats, as he could distinctly taste Fuji's slight sweetness over the flavor of the tekka-makki. The sensation was overwhelming and suddenly he found himself leaning forward, taking the tensai by the shoulders and pulling him close. Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and lifted his face toward the captain's. Tezuka gently brought his lips to meet the tensai's, and was immediately greeted with a hungry return. The taste of wasabi lingered in Fuji's mouth as Tezuka swept his tongue over the warm cavern, drinking in the flavor. Fuji traced the tip of his own tongue along the roof of Tezuka's mouth, bringing a low groan from the buchou's throat. After a few moments more, they broke the kiss, both gasping for air. Fuji pressed his head against Tezuka's chest, his smile more genuine than it had been in a long while.

"Arigatou, Tezuka," he murmured. "That sushi was delicious."

-owari-

tekka-makki - tuna-filled maki-zushi.

**A/N**: Sorry if either of them is OOC.. This just sort of fell out of my head after I ate some sushi.. -yum- I love TezuFuji! Gaaah! -fangirling- They are too.. perfect. Together, of course. ;) Anyway, reviews are more than welcome.. Hope you enjoyed! **OH. I'm sort of using this as a test, to see what people think of my writing style before I post this multi-chaptered piece I've been working on.. So.. I'll sort of use your reviews as a general guideline for posting my next fic.**


End file.
